Do You Believe In Fate?
by akuma-tenshi
Summary: AU fic. Sanzo X Hakkai pairing. The corrupt monk is a prince while the brunette is a peasant.


Disclaimer: All the characters used in these fanfic are not mine. They all belong to the great Kazuya Minekura and other respected owners. I merely borrowed them for a while. ^____^ Don't sue. You'll just waste your time on a broke college student like me. The other characters found in this fiction that aren't in Saiyuki belong to me.

Warning: This fic has shonen-ai or YAOI content, in other words male to male love. So if you feel uncomfortable with that, please discontinue reading this. But don't worry this part's still YAOI free. I guess it's safe enough to read by everyone. ^____^ And also, the grammar might be bad. I haven't proofread it yet. So read at your own risk. ^^;;

Author's notes: Wai!! I've finally started this fic that had been bugging me since the middle of my first term in college. Ehehe ^^;; I can't believe I've ignored it that long. But right now I'm having my sembreak so I have some time to finally put this into words. *sigh* I typed this while listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's Dearest', the piano version of For Real' and Open Up Your Mind'. Why? Coz I like to!! ^___^ This is my first Saiyuki fic starring my favorite pairing Sanzo, the corrupted monk, and Hakkai, the rational and composed member of the group!!! ^v^ Please be easy on me, ne?? Oh and by btw, this is an AU fic and I've also changed their ages in the prologue. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo are fourteen years old, while Goku is ten years old. This fic is dedicated to my friends and blockmates: baka-kitsune, aoi-tsubasa and ayami who supported me and inspired me thanks for everything guys; and to all those people who would waste their time reading this. *huggles* Well, I guess that's about everything!! ^___________^

So without further ado *drumrolls* 

DO YOU BELIEVE IN FATE?

By: akuma-tenshi

Prologue: A Tale of Two People

"Rui-obaa-san!!!!", a youngster with brown, spiky hair with bright amber eyes bounced up and down as he ran excitedly towards an old woman sitting on a tattered-looking rocking chair that had already seen better days. The overly energetic kid was followed by three teenagers, one wore an unpleasant scowl on his rather effeminate face, another was smiling warmly at the old woman while the other one was yawning, a bored look clearly seen on his face.

"Ah Goku! It has been a while! Oh look at you! You've grown since the last time I saw you!!!", the old woman said tousling the boy's already messy chocolate-brown locks. She then looked at the other three and smiled warmly at them. "It really has been a long time since you last visited me. I'm glad you also brought your friends with you, Sanzo."

"Aaa. It's also good to see you, obaa-san.", the addressed teen bent down and touched his forehead to the back of his Grandmother's outstretched hand as a sign of respect. [ a/n: we Filipinos call it 'pagmamano' ehehe ^^;; I know they're not Filipinos but I wanted to use it its my fic anyway!] "Besides, they also wanted to come along, especially that brat!", the blonde-haired boy named Sanzo gave a pointed glare at the energetic kid sitting at his (Sanzo's) grand mother's lap.

"Na, Rui-obaa-san, Sanzo's so mean!! He always glares and shouts at me.", Goku said in a whiny voice, his golden eyes huge and adorable.

"That's because you're so damn ANNOYING!!!! And drop that whining of yours, okay?!! It's so IRRITATING!!!!!", retorted Sanzo, all the while glaring menacingly at the young boy.

"Maa maa Sanzo you're Rui-obaa-san is also here in the room, you know. Let's just drop it, ne?", a brown-haired boy wearing glasses intervened and tried to calm the escalating situation that will sooner turn out to be a really nasty shout-fest that would make such a beautiful morning... rather unpleasant, to put it mildly.

"Hrmph!", the blonde-haired youth grunted and turned around. [Akuma-tensi: ehehe Sanzo's throwing a tantrum!!!! ^_____^ *ducks suddenly as a gunshot was heard, missing the bullet by just half an inch ^^;; ]

The old woman, witnessing all these had found the situation rather amusing and chuckled. She then gently set down Goku from her lap and stood slowly. "You must all be quite exhausted from your trip. Why don't we go in the kitchen and I'll fix you some snack. I baked a cake yesterday. Would you like to taste it?", Rui asked them, her blue eyes twinkling. Although she was almost in her mid-sixties, her eyes are still as clear as crystal. Two shining orbs that will instantly remind a person of a clear blue sky on a fine summer morning. 

"YOSH!!!! I'm really hungry now!!! Food here I come!!!", the youngest of the boys exclaimed, making a beeline to the kitchen.

"Che!! Such a brainless monkey with a bottomless pit as a stomach!!! ", Sanzo muttered from one corner of the room. He can't imagine how he managed to put up with that stupid brat who's happy as long as his stomach is full! After a few seconds, he followed the others to the kitchen while grumbling incoherent sounds on the way. [ author: *sweatdrops heavily*]

***

After enjoying a delicious snack consisted of a sumptuous chocolate cake, a tray of chocolate chip cookies and three pitchers of lemonade, with Goku consuming half of everything of course, the group settled in the living room.

While Rui-san and the three other boys conversed, Hakkai looked out the window. He gasped sharply, with eyes growing wider with awe. He was completely mesmerized by the picturesque view presented before him. His sparkling emerald eyes lingered at the calm water of the vast and seemingly endless ocean. The clear, bluish-green water that morning was now reddish-orange in color, reflecting the light of the setting sun. The palm trees were like graceful dancers, swaying here and there. He closed his eyes, enjoying the caress of the gentle and refreshing wind against his cheek. The whole place emanated tranquility and comfort.

The brown-haired boy with emerald orbs would still have been absorbed in his tiny world for a few more moments if it weren't for the voice, a few octaves lower than his, which shook him out of his reverie. 

, he looked at his left and was surprised to see Sanzo looking at him.

I said what are you doing here?, the other boy repeated, voice coated with impatience.

well, I thought of taking a few minutes of break and just enjoy the splendid view here., Hakkai replied.

At this, the violet-eyed teenager lifted an eyebrow. Enjoying the scenery with your eyes closed?, his voice taunting.

Well, yes! That's possible. You don't need to always keep your eyes open when you're enjoying something, don't you think?, the brown-haired teen answered back.

The blond just shrugged and turned around, walking back to the couches where everyone was seated. 

Hakkai sighed as he reluctantly followed the blond to where the others are. He heard Goku sigh as he made his way back.

***

I'm bored! Na, Rui-obaa-san, can you tell us a story?, Goku looked up to Sanzo's grandmother from his position on the carpet. He was bored to death with nothing else to do. This got the others attention as well. They waited silently as Rui smiled at the amber-eyed child and spoke, Well, my dear child, what kind of story would you like me to tell you?

anything. As long as it isn't boring., the amber-eyed, ten year-old replied.

The old woman looked out of the window for a few minutes as if reminiscing something before finally speaking again in a very mysterious tone. I do have one in mind. It had been told by my Grandmother once when I was at still your age. And I think you might also like it as I did.

Everyone waited, if rather impatiently, as Rui looked outside again. Even Sanzo who was usually uninterested in story-telling activities was intrigued as he seated himself beside Hakkai on the long wicker chair. Goku, who was sitting on the carpeted floor, went closer to Rui. Gojyo, sitting on the other wicker chair, shifted into a more comfortable position.

It seemed like eternity before Sanzo's grandmother spoke again, still in that mysterious tone of hers. It is story of two unusual lovers brought together by fate. Many would consider their love as a taboo-sinful and unnatural for they were both males. One was a prince, a son of a very powerful and wise king loved and respected by the people but feared by his enemies. While the other was a shabby peasant, filthy and barbaric to the lofty aristocrats.

But Rui-obaa-san, isn't that kind of thing bad?, the youngest of the lot interjected.

Hai. Even now when everyone's already liberated, many still consider it as forbidden and unacceptable. Although there a few more open-minded people who think of it as normal., Hakkai said with a shrug.

Aaa. Both of you are right. But you can't choose who you love. It is your heart that decides. You love who you love. It is a rule as old as time itself., the gray-haired woman answered them with a twinkle in her eyes. shall I continue? Four heads nodded at the same time.

It happened on a beautiful and faraway land. A land where people could see not one but two moons. They called it the _twin moons._ A mystic land where the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. A land where there are many trees and animals, where the fields are vast and filled with exquisite flowers of different colors and sizes., Rui paused for a few moments. The other occupants of the room could only imagine how the place looked like. To them, it seemed like a place like that could never exist.

It all began one day 

*^^* end of prologue *^^*

So, how was it??? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review!!!! I really need comments suggestions on this one. I really LOVE reviews!!!! Makes me write faster of course!!! *hint* *hint* ^v^


End file.
